To meet the huge demand for data centric applications, Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) systems and systems that employ one or more aspects of the specifications of the Fourth Generation (4G) standard for wireless communications will be extended to a Fifth Generation (5G) standard for wireless communications. Unique challenges exist to provide levels of service associated with forthcoming narrowband internet of things (IOT) and Category M1 devices on next generation networks.